Secrets of Camelot
by Psycho Cheshire Cats
Summary: While chasing after Morgana in the woods, the knights and Arthur discover two girls on their way to Camelot. They have one simple wish - to become knights. But Merlin quickly discovers that they aren't what they seem...but is that such a bad thing?
1. Prologue

**The Secrets of Camelot**

Prologue

 _Smoke billowed into the air as the fires burned in Camelot._

 _The sorcerers looked behind them, pleased with their work. They grinned as the flames licked the walls of camelot._

 _They watched the people run, scream, panic, as they suffered what had been coming._

 _For six years, Uther had banished magic, and the Great Purge was nearly ended._

 _"We watched our parents, our sanctuary, our happiness burn-"_

 _"And now you, Uther Pendragon shall pay the price."_

 _The sorcerers reached out towards the mighty city of Camelot as if they wanted to grab something._

 _"Bydd y teyrnas casineb a gwaed yn cael ei dinistrio gan ei gynghreiriad a llosgi nes y gellir llosgi dim mwy!" They chanted._

 _The flames grew higher, licking at the sky._

 _The only people who would survive the inferno were the ones who were smart._

 _They left the city ling before it reached the battlements._

 _By then it would have been too late to leave._

 _The gates of the city would have been flooded in fire._

 _The sorcerers watched as the city of Camelot burned._

 _And the feeling of happiness that day amounted to the dread and horror they felt the year before, when their home, too, was burned._

 **Thank you for reading. Please review!**

 **The spell the sorcerers use translate to something like: This kingdom of hatred and blood shall be destroyed by his ally and burned until it can burn no more.**

 **We used google translate (English/Welsh) so it isn't accurate, but it will have to do.**

 **\- Psycho Cheshire Cats -**

 **\- Harley Quinn and Firefly -**


	2. Alone at Midnight

Alone at Midnight

The dry leaves crunched under their leather boots . Freya shivered and pulled her dark brown cloak tighter around her.

"Freya, we'll be there in the morning." Her sister reassured her.

"I know, Trella. That's-"

"Not the problem? No. It isn't. We've never done anything without the other close by. You're wondering what would happen if one of us succeeds and the other doesn't."

Freya smiled at her sister. " You know me so well." She said with mock flattery. "What will we do if that happens?"

Trella looked thoughtful. "Well...we will get to that when-" She corrected herself. "If that happens."

Freya looked worried.

"Sister, do not worry. It won't happen." Trella put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Sometimes I feel you are the older one and not me." Freya breathed.

Trella laughed. "It wouldn't really make much of a difference, who was older. Hardly anyone can tell the difference between the two of us."

* * *

It wasn't long before the sky started to darken, and the stars started to show.

"She's over here!" A deep voice shouted, not too far away.

They both stopped cold, turning around to see who's voice it was, but it had gotten so dark they could see no further than a couple of meters ahead of them.

They turned their heads quick, as if that would help them see better.

Suddenly, a man Freya didn't notice came and grabbed Trella from behind, pulling a sword to her throat.

A scream burst from Freya's throat as she whirled around to see her sister held captive by a knight.

Blood poured down from a scar on the man's forehead and his hands were smeared with ash and dirt. Suddenly a shout came from behind and the man dropped the sword from her throat and started running in the opposite direction. They turned to each other, trying to understand what had just happened.

Freya gasped, trying to speak "Was that a… a-"

"Knight of Camelot?" Trella shook, not from the cold but from sudden realization of what just happened.

More men were shouting in the distance, running boots thundering on the ground. A figure moved in the darkness and Freya caught a glimpse of a woman running from the shouting, her black hair trailing behind her. Could it be? Was she who all the knights were chasing after?

Freya thought of casting a spell, before remembering it was outlawed in Camelot.

 _That will present_ another _problem for Trella and I._

"Arwain fi i ffwrdd oddi wrth y rhai sy'n ceisio fy tranc. Yn ôl i fy nghysegr!"

Freya and Trella heard the pale, dark-haired woman scream at the top of her lungs.

BOOM! A noise like thunder shook the earth, and a flash of light temporarily blinded the knights and sisters.

When the light cleared one of the knights turned to the shocked girls and yelled at them, "Where'd she go?"

The twins just gaped in surprise. They did not expect the last few minutes to happen.

"Merlin!" Shouted a man with sandy blonde hair, a man who was taller than the others, stronger than the others, a man who was no no doubt the king of Camelot, King Arthur.

"MERLIN!" He shouted again.

"You left him at Camelot, remember?" A knight with long, flowing blonde hair stepped forward, holding his broken sword in two.

Arthur's face showed a moment of confusion but then melted away as he remembered, that he had, in fact, left Merlin at the castle

A quake shook the ground and the knights held a formation with Arthur at the front. They looked around cautiously, swords drawn and held high, before slowly lowering them.

Arthur looked at Trella and Freya, trying to decide whether they had been apart or the attack.

"Take the girls to Camelot, we shall look after them for a couple of days in the castle until they are ready to continue with their journey."

"actually sire, my sister and I are travelling to Camelot." Trella looked at Arthur hopefully.

"Well in that case you shall stay in the castle until you can find yourself a home."

"Thank you, my lord." Freya says, curtsying to King Arthur of Camelot. "My sister and I are grateful for your help."

"You won't be grateful when you taste this cooking!" Said one of the knights with messy black hair.

"We aren't fussy ab-"

"Gwaine is right. His cooking really is terrible." Said another knight. He was extremely tall, with close cropped hair and tanned skin.

"Thank you, Percival. I told you we should have brought Merlin with us!" Said Sir Gwaine, to his King.

* * *

The sound of metal on metal was enough to make most women in the lower town wince, or even shriek, in fright, so Merlin was surprised when he saw two dark haired girls watching the knights duel with immense fascination.

The girls looked so similar, it was strange. There was no noticeable physical difference, apart from their outfits, Merlin could see, though, in his defence, he was standing on the other side of the the courtyard.

"So. Who's next?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

The identical girls stepped up to him, looks of hope on their faces.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked, masking his irritation well, but not enough for Merlin would miss it.

The girls just stood there for a moment before they started having a silent argument that consisted of lots of gestures between themselves and Arthur.

"Well, out with it. I haven't got all day you know." Arthur said, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"We wish to become knights of Camelot." Said the girl wearing a midriff tan strap-shirt, white pants and a silver buckled belt, and a dark brown cape.

For a moment the knights who were training just stared at the girls blankly.

Merlin knew what was going to happen next.

The knights burst out laughing. "You? Knights?" Arthur said once he had recovered slightly. "I'm sorry, but girls cannot be knights."

"Why not? We have the same right as any man to want to defend our Kingdom." The girl who hadn't yet spoken snapped at the knights.

Arthur looked at the angry girls for a moment before announcing, "Fine. If you feel so strongly, you may both duel me," the girls smiled in triumph.

"However, if one one of you loses, they must leave Camelot."

The girls shared a look of determination before the first girl took off her cloak and handed it to her sister.

As her sister picked up a sword and weighed it, she dropped the cloak in annoyance, before crossing her arms.

"Chainmail?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"Don't need it." Said the girl on the sideline.

"Alright," Arthur said unsurely. "What's your name?"

"Freya-"

The chainmail Merlin was holding dropped to floor with a loud CRASH!

"Merlin, you idiot. What's wrong now?"

The manservant just looked at the girl with shock.

"Merlin. Pick the chainmail up and clean it."

"Y-yes sire." Merlin stuttered as he tore his gaze away from the strange girl, reminding himself that she was not his Freya.

As soon as Merlin had begun picking up the chainmail, Arthur turned back to his newly named opponent, who had chosen her sword and was looking at Merlin strangely.

"All you have to do is beat me." Arthur said to Freya kindly.

Freya smirked. "Easy."

"Might not think that in a minute."

"Ha! I think you'll find out I'm not as innocent as I look."

"Let's test that, shall we?" Arthur said, spinning his sword in his hand.

Freya mimicked him before suddenly attacking Arthur, who easily parried her blow, before striking back.

Freya grunted as Arthur pressed his sword against hers.

He grinned arrogantly, thinking that he would be able to beat this girl with ease.

Freya, seeing this, was filled with anger. She pushed her sword over Arthur's, maneuvered it in a circular motion and forced the sword out of his hand, sending it flying along the ground.

Arthur looked at his sword in surprise, before whipping his head to face Freya, only to see her sword at his throat.

"Do you submit sire?"

"Good job." He said to her, hands up in surrender. "But I still need to test your sister."

"Yeah. Just…" Freya looked behind at her sister who was fiddling with fur on her cloak.

"Just what?"

"She-Just be careful with her."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt her."Arthur just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not worried about that. She's my sister. I care about her."

"I'm fine Freya." She said to her sister. "Just let me fight the King."

"Mmm...Fine, but-"

"You are so annoying Frey! Now, hold this." She said, passing Freya her fur-lined cloak.

She snatched the sword out of Freya's hand and marched into the square where she could fight Arthur.

"Ready when you are, sire." She said, spinning her sword.

"Alright...uh…"

"Trella."

"Alright, Trella. I'm ready."

Trella raised her sword in front of her and stood, waiting for Arthur to attack. He makes a swing, aiming for the middle of her chest, but she already her sword in a defencive position. She spins behind him preparing to attack, though not expecting him turns and cuts across her chest, slicing her shirt across the front. Looking down at her shirt then back at him her eyes go bloodshot as she screams ramming her sword into his sword, knocking it from his hand and forcing him to his knees. Her already pale face turns a sickening shade of white.

"Ff ennill" she mutters before she drops to the ground, limp as a ragdoll.

Merlin watched as everyone turned to see her on the ground, as Freya screamed, pushing Arthur out of the way, and ran to Trella.

Merlin watched when Gaius came forward from the crowd.

"Sire, please carry her to my chambers." Gaius instructed.

Merlin watched as Arthur picked up the soon-to-be knight and took her away, closely followed by Gaius and...Freya.

He watched everything go by as he stood there, paralyzed, trying to move and help, but all the lights around him started going dim, and just like Trella he fell to the ground, but unlike the mysterious girl, no one noticed him.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please review and tell us what you think!**

 **\- Psycho Cheshire Cats -**

 **\- Harley Quinn and Firefly**


	3. Broken Wings

Broken Wings

It had been only hours since the duel but Arthur was still wondered how two girls beat him. After Trella had collapsed the whole town was talking about who these two girls were and where they came from.

Freya - the girl his clumsy idiot of a servant had stared at strangely - had stayed with Trella the whole time, refusing to leave her side. Gaius had no explanation of why she had so suddenly collapsed.

Eventually, Gaius asked Freya the question he had to ask if he were to get any idea of what might have happened to the poor girl. "Has this ever happened before?" He asked the remaining sister.

Freya's head snapped up so fast, Arthur swore he heard her neck crack.

"Y-yes. The first time when we were five, we were running around near the lake that was next to our house. When she stopped she just collapsed. The same thing happened when we were ten, though our parents had-" She stopped for a moment before continuing. "Died in a house fire."

"What did you do to revive her?" Gaius asked.

Freya's brow crinkled in thought before she finally said, "I think Mother rolled her onto her stomach and rubbed her neck and back, as if she was being massaged."

"What about the second time?"

"I tripped, and fell on top of her." She answered flatly.

The room was quiet for a moment while Gaius thought before, suddenly, saying, "sire, have you seen Merlin around?"

"Not since.. before...Trella... collapsed." He answered, questioning seeping into his voice as he realized the coincidence.

Gaius thought for another moment before announcing, " Gwen, could you please go and locate Merlin? The rest of you, it would be helpful if you left."

"What about-" Freya began.

"You will come with me. I shall give you and your sister chambers, as all the other knights have." Arthur said.

"But we aren't knights yet…"

"Well, you've beaten me in the time required to make yourselves knights, so I don't see why you can't be."

"I don't want to-"

"When your sister has recovered, you will both be bestowed with the title."

"Th-thank you, sire, but I don't want to leave my sister by herself." Freya protested once again.

"She won't be by herself. She'll have Merlin, Gaius and Gwen to see to her. Now, would you like to choose you and your sister's chambers?"

Freya took one glance behind at Trella before following King Arthur out of Gaius' study, leaving her alone to have a secret uncovered…

* * *

As she walked down the torch-lit corridor, Guinevere could not help but think something was wrong. She couldn't help but think that she was been watched by someone…

Her head snapped to the side. Was that what she thought it was? Was that someone's shadow she had seen following her? Dismissing this idea she hurried down the corridor to the training grounds.

The grass was long and cold wrapping around her ankles, the dew rubbing against her skin. Slowly she slid her sandals off, trying to not get them wet. Her feet get dirtier with every step but she would be able to clean them by the time she got back to her chambers.

Her first instinct was to scream or even cry but instead she looks to the ground to see what she had stepped on. It felt flesh like, like a human body, and her mind was telling her that it was, infact, a human.

She prayed with all her heart that it wasn't a human. If it was, she didn't want to know what state it was in, but despite all her willpower, she couldn't stop herself from looking straight down.

The pale man looked almost like a boy, his blue eyes looking deep into her eyes. His clothing had become wet from lying in the grass for so long. A smile spread from one end of her face to the other.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed.

He blinked a couple of times before trying to move his mouth.

"Merlin?" A look of worry came onto Gwen's face when she saw that he couldn't move.

"Merlin?" She asked again. She frowned, kneeling next to him.

"Merlin, are you okay?"

In reply, Merlin grunted, trying to say yes, but Gwen, not knowing this, took it as a no.

"Merlin, get up." She said, shaking him.

"Merlin, please get up!" She shook him again.

From the castle one of the knights could hear the shouting and ran outside to see what was wrong with his sister.

"Gwen, what seems to be the problem?" Elyan asked his sister.

"Oh, Elyan, Merlin won't get up!" She said to him, distressed that her friend might be in danger.

Elyan knelt next to his sister.

He looked Merlin over before asking him, "Merlin, can you move?" Merlin grunted his reply, and just like Gwen, Elyan took it as a negative answer.

"Okay Merlin, I'm going to take you to Gaius." Elyan decided, lifting the loyal manservant over his shoulder.

"Gwen, if you don't mind I'll need you to open the doors."

"Of course," she said, before leading the way to Gaius' study.

* * *

The door to the study flew open as Gwen pushed it open for Elyan walks in with Merlin over his shoulders.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, looking up from a potion he was making and walking over to the knight who was straining under the weight of the servant.

"I'm not sure. I just found him on the ground, paralyzed." Gwen answered worriedly.

"Put him on the ground." Gaius instructed.

"A-alright." Elyan answered, though it was more of a question.

Carefully, he laid him down on the ground and turned back to Gaius.

Gaius positioned a sack under Merlin's head then turned to back to Gwen and Elyan.

"Gwen if you would be able to fetch Trella some water for when she wakes up? And Elyan you can go back to training."

The two left left the room quickly, closing the door behind them.

"What trouble did you get yourself into this time, Merlin?" Gaius inquired as he rummaged through his medicines.

"I-I-I'm n-not s-s-sure." Merlin manages to say.

Gaius walks over to merlin, placing a damp cloth on his head, before sitting on a stool next to him. He takes a quick glance around the room then turns back to merlin.

"Have you tried using a spell?" he whispered.

"N-n-no-o i haven't really been able to-to t-t-talk until now." He stutters.

Gaius muses as he flips through Merlin's spell book, looking for something that might undo paralysis.

"Here we are!" He picks up the book and holds it above Merlin so he can read it.

"H-here goes nothing." Merlin managed a slight smile. "yn methu symud fi angen yn awr y nerth i barhau!" He said, the words gliding out of his mouth.

For a moment, nothing happened and Gaius wondered if it had any effect, before Merlin started to groan.

"Ugh! That was weird!" Merlin said as he stood up and stretched, as if he was waking up in the morning.

It was at this moment that Gwen decided to open the door.

"I have the water for you Gaius." she says as she places a bucket on the table. She starts heading out the door but stops when she hears a familiar voice.

"Thanks for finding me." Merlin says from across the room.

The next thing Merlin knew was that Gwen was hugging him tightly.

"Uhh i can't breath…" Merlin tried to say but gwen didn't seem to hear him. Slowly he managed to breath through Gwen's tight squeeze and hugged her back.

Wow it was good to move again, after lying almost hours in the grass his clothing had gotten all wet and his skin was itchy but it was good to be moving again.

"How's Trella-" Arthur walked into the room but stopped when he saw them hugging.

His face gave a flash of anger, so quick Merlin doubted anyone else saw it.

Quickly, Gwen pulled away from Merlin and turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway.

An awkward silence cut through the air like ice, making Merlin shiver.

"Where have you been Merlin?" Arthur asked with a irritated tone.

"I have..erm.. Well…"

"He was found on the training grounds, unable to move sire." Gaius answered for him, "Gwen found him."

Arthur looks to Merlin his eyes like stone digging into his skull.

"And why exactly-"

"I was worried about him, Arthur, we're just friends." Gwen reassured him.

Arthur still didn't look happy, but before he could comment, Gaius said, "I'll need both Gwen and Merlin to help me wake up Trella."

"Why do you need Gwen?" Arthur asked him, almost as if he didn't remember Gwen and merlin hugging, but he didn't fool his manservant.

"Because Gwen is a woman, and we are not." Gaius stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, be quick, because, Merlin,"

"Yes?"

"I need you to polish my armour."

"Yes sire."

And with that Arthur swept out of the room, leaving the door open behind him.

* * *

"Gwen, I remember Freya saying when this happened before, her mother rubbed Trella's back and she was able to move again. Would you be able to turn her onto her back and Merlin-?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to massage her back?"

"Sure!" He said, a little too excitedly.

He walked over quickly to the table she was lying on and looked at her covered back. He frowned when he noticed a slight line of black poking out from underneath the fabric.

"Merlin, could you please, just, step over there so I can-" Gwen said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Of course." Merlin stepped out of the way and turned around to watch Gaius tinkering away, making a foul smelling potion as Gwen pulled Trella's shirt over her head.

She grunted slightly as she gently let go of Trella's limp body and rolled her onto her front.

Merlin dipped his hands into a squishy lotion and rubbed his hands together before placing his hands on her back.

It was strange when he rubbed his hands over the odd tattoo on her back. The tattoo was of a pair of angel black wings, but the wing on the right of her back was bent at an odd angle, with stitches along where the edge met her shoulder blade.

He cocked his head to the side to try and get a better idea of what was going on, but Gwen snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing!"

"It didn't look like nothing." Gwen stated.

Merlin's face coloured with embarrassment before pointing out the tattoo to Gwen.

"That's interesting." Was all she could think to say.

Merlin nodded and continued to rub her back, this time following the lines of the wings.

He continued to rub her back until they ran out of gel.

"Gaius, we're out-"

A muffled groan came from the table.

"Gaius!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Gwen, do me a favour and go and get Arthur and Freya."

She nodded and ran out of the study to go locate the pair.

"Ble ydw i?" _Where am i?_ A faint voice coming from Trella. "Ble ydw i?" She asked again, grabbing her shirt and holding it over herself. "Ble ydw i?" She was starting to panic and Merlin didn't know what to do.

He grabbed her wrists and started to talk to her. "Hey, hey! It's okay. It's okay!"

"Sut y gallaf ymddiried ynoch?" She asked. _How do I know I can trust you?_

Merlin, not knowing how to reply, answered, "Am fy mod fel chi."

"Y-you're like me?"

Merlin nodded. "But you can't tell anyone." He whispered.

Gaius walked over to her and handed her the potion he was mixing before.

"Drink this. It will help you regain your senses."

"T-thank you." She sculled it in one gulp.

She looked back at Merlin, staring into his eyes. _Why didn't she realize he had magic before?_ She asked herself. _He has black hair, pale skin, and she knows all but a few warlocks have black hair._

Freya came charging through the doors,

"Trella!" she shouted, as she ran and hugged her sister.

"I better be... Going.. Hope you feel better Trella." Merlin walked away quickly, down through the castle, to the cave. A place where he could be by himself, where he could think straight, where he could finally understand that there were two sorceresses in the castle with him. That he wasn't _alone._

* * *

 **Thank you for actually getting to the end.**

 **Please review, it means the world to us. And don't forget to Follow and Favourite!**

 **\- Psycho Cheshire Cats -**

 **\- Harley Quinn and Firefly -**


	4. Ceremonial Confusion

Ceremonial Confusion 

"What do you mean you he has magic?"

"I mean, I think he has magic, but I'm not sure... I might of just being dreaming though."

Trella laid down on her bed, her arms spread wide, taking up the whole bed. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath then smiled.

"Oh come on Trella you have been acting like a total imbecile ever since you woke up"

"wnaethoch chi weld ei lygaid" did you see his eyes? She turned to Freya and smiled an innocent smile.

"And ever since you woke up you have been speaking the old language. If someone hears you, they will know what we really are."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are no fun?" Trella laughed and ran towards the window.

"There he is," she points down to the castle steps below."there he is…"

"I do admit he does seem quite nice…" Freya says peering out the window.

"I think he likes me. You know maybe one day, if you we're less boring, someone might like you."

Freya stopped, bewildered at what her sister had just said, her eyes narrowed as she fought for a comeback, "I… I have to go now." she hurried out of the room, but instead of been angry, her eyes filled with tears and she looked back to see her sister still staring out the window down to the street below.

Freya was almost sure that she heard her sister calling out to her, saying that she was already in her room.

The corridors stretched on and on, but that helped her think. Am I really boring? She asked herself what did she mean by someone will love me? Does everyone hate me?

The light blinded her as she stepped out into the town, but she continued walking , even faster.

She passed by Merlin placing a satchel on a horse that arthur was on top. She passed through the market, ignoring the whispering and people pointing at her, and continued on till she reached the edge of camelot. Freya looked back, half expecting Trella to be running after her, asking what was wrong, but instead she saw an empty street, with only a crow eating from a pile of rotten vegetables near the stocks.

Freya continued on until she entered deep into the forest.

What she was doing there, she didn't know, only that she wanted to destroy her sister and her precious kingdom.

Stop it. She said to herself. You're being stupid. She mentally scolded herself. But your own sister doesn't love you anymore. Said the treacherous part of her mind. Yes she does.

"Ahh" Said a voice from behind.

Freya turned around to see an elegant woman standing on the rocks in the clearing.

She had dark, wavy hair and snow-like skin. She was wearing a dark red velvet cape that gave her wicked grin an even more sinister appearance.

"Wh-Who are you?" Freya asked. Magic coursed through her veins, ready to attack this woman with a second's thought.

"I am the Lady Morgana." She said.

"Oh."

"And you are mine." Morgana said, hatred in her voice.

Freya saw as Morgana stepped down the rocks towards her, smiling with violent intent.

Suddenly, Freya's vision became blurred, and the last thing she saw was a flash of molten gold in Morgana's eyes.

* * *

"Now, my pawn, go and carry out our plan."

"Yes, malady." Freya bowed her head before turning and sprinting out of the forest towards the castle.

The bell to signal the knighthood ceremony rang throughout the kingdom, and Freya knew she had to hurry if she was to avoid suspicion.

Merlin was washing Arthur's armour when the pain started. Collapsing to the ground a image of Morganna appeared in front of him. She was just outside of camelot, walking through a mist of trees but walking away from camelot… the pain speared through all his body with blood pouring from under his nails. The image blurred then reappeared but this time she was standing on top of a rock talking to someone, though his vision was blurred and he could not make out what she was saying. The image shimmered before going away, and Merlin was left lying on the floor. He found the strength in him to stand up again and remembered from earlier today someone had been heading out to the forest…

"Freya." he said out loud to himself.

"Freya!" he repeated as he stumbled for the door.

He grabbed for the handle, his hand covered in sweat and blood, and ran out the door, but stopped and turned back to Arthur's armour.

"fudr ac yn hen erbyn hyn a wneir newydd." The armour began washing itself and he ran out the door, unable to not smile at the spell.

He reached the end of the corridor and turned, running until he came to Freya's room and pushed the door open, a spell at the ready for any attack.

The sound pierced his ears as he saw a naked girl screaming running and grabbing a bedsheet wrapping it around her exposed body.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WILD WILDDEOREN!" Freya screams barbarically before she threw a pillow from the bed at him. He had been prepared for anything but not this. _Why do i always get myself into trouble?_ He asked himself as he ducked under the pillow. _You are such a moron Merlin! Why didn't I knock first?_ He groaned as he heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards him

"YOU PATHETIC MAGGOT OF A PERV, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she threw the the other pillow at him, so fast he barely had time to duck.

"Sorry, wrong room." he said quickly before he slammed the door shut, thankful that was over.

"What are you doing _Mer_ lin?" Arthur asked suspiciously from behind him.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR PIG FACE AGAIN, YOU VERMAN!" she yells from inside the room.

"Um.. nothing" Merlin says guiltily, turning to face Arthur. "Nothing at all.. Why-why would you think I was doing anything wrong?"

"I KNOW YOU'RE STILL OUT THERE YOU-" She shouted, a word Arthur never expected a woman to say. "GO AWAY!"

"Probably because there's a girl in there screaming at you, _Mer_ lin."

"Well, i didn't do anything, so, you can't blame me." Merlin said cooly.

"IF YOU EVER SEE ME NAKED AGAIN, I'LL HAVE YOU _BURNED_ AT THE STAKE!"

Both men were silent at this threat.

Arthur smiled as Merlin closed his eyes and seemed to be praying that he hadn't heard anything, though he knew he had.

"Well, _Mer_ lin. Looks like you'll be in the stocks tomorrow."

"But I didn't-"

"Argue, and you'll be in there for a week." Arthur said poking his finger into his chest.

"I swear I didn't see her - I didn't want to see her - I… yes sire, as you wish." Merlin stuttered before pushing past and heading straight to Gaius' study to get ready for the knighting ceremony.

* * *

Freya and Trella stood in their rooms, fixing their hair and making sure they looked their best. The knighting ceremony was only minutes away and the girls were nervous, yet excited knowing this was their future.

Freya had been trying to remember what had happened in the forest with Morganna, but to no avail, so she just dismissed it and decided she would have a good time at the feast no matter what happened.

Soon, the twins emerged from their chambers only to look at each other and laugh. The King would have a hard time telling them apart.

A guard was outside their chamber, ready to escort them to the hall. He led them down a mess of hallways before stopping in front of the large doors that lead to the throne room.

The twins took each other's hand, looked at each other one more time, took a deep breath and then the doors opened.

In the full chamber Arthur saw the two sister stride towards the middle of the room to where he was standing.

Both girls had their dark, chocolaty hair out and it was framing their determined, yet kind and beautiful faces. They were wearing identical silver armour and chainmail and Arthur couldn't figure out who was who.

Why did I insist on them wearing our armour? Now I can't tell them apart!

Arthur had to get rid of those thoughts, though, and would worry about them later.

He was rather surprised that they weren't particularly fazed by the room full nobles and servants alike, all applauding the sisters as they stepped up towards Arthur.

"On your knees." Arthur said in his kingly voice.

Both girls dropped to their knees simultaneously, and if Arthur was standing at the side of the room, he could have sworn that only one girl was being knighted.

He drew Excalibur out of its scabbard and placed it on Freya's right shoulder.

"Do you, Trella of Cambridge swear to never do outrage nor murder?"

The sisters decided to allow the accidental name confusion slide, as they were both taking the same oath.

"I do." Freya answered.

"Do you swear to always flee treason and do you swear to by no means be cruel but to give mercy unto him who asks for mercy?"

"I do."

Arthur cleared his throat as he skipped the next two lines of the of the oath that, to the girls in front of him, would probably seem downgrading and unnecessary.

"Do you swear not to take up battles in wrongful quarrels for love or worldly goods?"

"I do."

"Then, finally, do you swear allegiance to the kingdom of Camelot and it's peoples now and always?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Lady Trella of Camelot."

A large round of applause erupted from the crowd in the hall, almost deafening the twins.

Trella smiled, knowing it was now her turn, though in all truthfulness, it was rather uninteresting to sit on your knee and pretend it was not bruising on the stone floor.

He moved to Trella and placed the Excalibur on her shoulder

"Do you, Freya of Cambridge swear to never do outrage nor murder?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to always flee treason and do you swear to by no means be cruel but to give mercy unto him who asks for mercy?"

"I do."

"Do you swear not to take up battles in wrongful quarrels for love or worldly goods?"

"I do."

"Then, finally, do you swear allegiance to the kingdom of Camelot and it's peoples now and always?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Lady Freya of Camelot."

"You may now rise."

The two girls rose and faced the crowd, their billowing red cloaks symbolizing the great achievement that they had.

They were the first female knights of...anywhere.

* * *

"And now I propose a toast to our new knights, Trella and Freya! " Arthur pressed his hand forward, his cup in it. Everyone raised their cups and cheered.

The feast was coming to an end, but the excitement was still wrapped in the atmosphere. After the knighting ceremony, Trella couldn't keep her mind straight. She was actually a knight… a knight of Camelot! Her heart pounded on her chest, wanting to come out and join the party.

"It still feels like a fantasy, doesn't it?" Freya whispered into Trella's ear.

"Yeah." Trella replied not really paying attention.

"This is it, a place where we finally belong, a place where we fit in."

"This is our home." Trella snapped out of her daydream turning to Freya. "This is our home" she repeated again.

"A home." Freya whispered. Before Trella could think, Freya wrapped her arms around Trella and willingly she hugged back.

"Oh stop it now your making me cry." Trella wiped at her eyes, trying to hide her tears. Tears rolled down Freya's cheeks as she laughed.

The two girls sat there laughing as Arthur tried to understand what was happening, but gave up and continued talking to Merlin.

And just for a moment in these two girls life, everything seemed perfect.


	5. The Beast Within

Chapter 4

"And at the banquet he kept on giving us weird looks for some reason." Gwen, Freya and Trella giggled together upon the bed which they sat.

Merlin walked into the room carrying a basket full of sheets and headed to the dresser.

"And, he got our names messed up!" Freya laughed.

"Oh really?" Merlin walked to the girls unable to hold back a smile.

"Yeah but we just rolled with it, I mean we were both becoming knights, so it didn't really matter."

Merlin laughed and said, "it would be pretty funny if you told him, though."

Trella looked over at her sister and saw that her eyes, which were alert just moments ago, were glazed over for a short moment.

She wanted to think something of it, but she wouldn't have been surprised if it was just fatigue.

"Yeah it would be priceless to see his face." Freya replied.

Gwen yawned. "Well, I better be going. Don't want to keep Arthur waiting." She said with a wink.

Trella and Freya smiled and said goodnight to Camelot's once and future queen, who walked out of the room.

"I should be going too." Merlin said. "Goodnight."

"Night Merlin!" Freya chimed happily.

"See you tomorrow!" Trella added, before Merlin left through the door.

The twins sat on the edge of the bed, in a giddy silence.

"I'm happy." Trella said randomly.

"Me too."

"We're knights."

"We're knights."

They were quiet again.

Trella yawned. "Goodnight Freya."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Trella hugged her sister. "I love you."

Yeah, right. "I love you too."

Trella stood up and rubbed her eyes wearily before leaving her sister in solitude.

Freya fell back onto her bed, her armour and chainmail had been discarded on the floor.

She listened for a while, making sure that everyone was asleep, using her magic to double check. She got up and walked carefully to the door, making sure to be quiet.

She quietly pushed the door open and stepped out into the dark hallway.

Pulling a torch out of it's hook on the wall, Freya made sure she wasn't being followed, she hurried silently down the corridor.

She sprinted down a set of stairs, and through the courtyard.

As she neared the gates of Camelot, she slowed.

Crouching down next to a keg, her eyes flashed molten gold.

 _CRASH!_

A noise from the left startled the guards.

"Who goes there?" One asked open air.

When he got no reply, he motioned to his partner to follow him, swords in hand.

Freya smirked.

She dashed out of her hiding spot, disappearing into the dark forest.

A bird - a merlin - chirped happily from a tree just above her head.

Freya sneered and shot a spell at it. It fell to the ground with a dull thud, dead.

 _That's better,_ she thought. _Now, to Lady Morgana_

She walked through the burnt out trees, the crippled leaves making a satisfying crunch under her boots. She walked through the forest, uncertain which way to go, but knew that she would find the Lady Morgana soon. But remembering what the lady Morgana had told her, she whispered a spell " _Dwg i mi fy meistr. Yr wyf yn gaethweision yn barod ac yn ymroddgar._ "

From behind her she could her a person walking, she turned to face the Lady Morgana, a smirk on her face.

"What are _you_ doing out here." The guard asked. His hand inching to his sword.

 _Kill him!_ A voice whispered to the back of Freya's mind. _Kill him Freya!_ The voice grew stronger

"I asked _what_ are you doing out here!"

 _KILL HIM!_ The voice inside of her screamed to her _but i cant, i dont want to!_

 _KILL HIM!_ But instead of protesting, she accepted the voice.

" _fel llosgiadau tân hir fel yr wyt i, o'r tu mewn nes eich bod yn ddim byd, ond yn araf a phoenus fydd ei werth."_

He dropped to his knees screaming, black liquid dripping from his eyes and coughing it up.

What have I done? Freya took a step back, staring at her hands, panic and guilt starting to spread through her body. I killed him, I killed an innocent man!

"Hello Freya." Morgana said behind her, over the screaming of the guard.

"Pleas- Arghhh - please make it stop, oh Pleas-"

What have i done? I'm killing him!

Are you ashamed of what you did? The voice who had urged her to kill him spoke

Who are you? She pleaded in her mind.

I AM you.

No, no you aren't.

"Freya."

I AM YOU

"Freya?"

Yes.. you are me… and i am you…

"Yes, she turned to the Morgana, her face showing no regret or guilt.

"I had began to think you had forgotten about tonight." she said.

Of course not." she turned to Morgana with a sly smile.

"So it is done then?"

"Yes. the people of camelot trust me, they think i am their friend."

"Good, and you girls?"

"We have become knights, we were appointed earlier today."

"Very well done."

"Now go Freya, we don't want Arthur getting suspicious too early."

"Yes m'lady."

"Oh and Freya,""

"Yes?"

"Watch out for the boy Merlin… her is well… very good at finding out things."

"I shall."

Freya walked back to Camelot, a mission awaiting her.

But back at the castle Merlin watched her from his window, and he knew something was up.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **short chapter - sorry hope its still good though :) sorry for long wait we have been writing a couple other stories with the beautiful Veronyca Chaliss and Spring Nymph**

 **\- Psycho Cheshire Cats -**


End file.
